


Surprise Reunion

by Osomatsus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Karasuno Nekoma join up, M/M, Post-High School, all of them really - Freeform, because i live for that, cutesy stuff that makes you go kyaa, how do i even tag this?, scheming shimizu, theyre in college now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osomatsus/pseuds/Osomatsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After several months in college, Sugawara and Asahi have still heard nothing from their best friend. He doesn't speak to them, and they haven't seen each other since he left for Tokyo. But what happens when there's a practice match for the Karasuno kids against Nekoma...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I see aus that really get me and I just wanna write and I do. So here's to gay volleyball.

As the two grown men watched their old teammates rush around the court, receiving, setting, and spiking, they both could tell how nostalgic it felt to the other. The silver haired boy looked to his right to see the other guy was now sitting on the bench beside their old coach. He joined them on the bench and smiled. “It’s nice to come see their progress every once and a while, huh?” he looked back out to the boys, the new first years not being payed that much attention to by the two graduates.  
  
With a deep, content sigh, Asahi watching Nishinoya and Tanaka mess with their new captain, Ennoshita. “It’s like old times, except we’re not doing anything.” He paused, waiting for Sugawara to bring up the one reason it was different. But he didn’t, so Asahi left it as just. The five, Takeda, Ukai, Yachi, Suga, and Asahi, sat on the bench for a good five minutes in silence before Suga broke it with a somewhat calm cry of frustration.  
  
“I want Daichi here!” He stood up, causing everybody to look at him. He then realized the new first years had no idea who he was talking about as they looked at each other in confusion. The second and third years didn’t make a peep, Ukai standing up and clapping his hands.  
  
“Get back to practice, all of you, go.” Slowly, Suga sank back onto the seat beneath him, Ukai turning to look at him. He knew how badly Sugawara wanted to ask why the first years were so confused, but then they all saw one first year, a boy with light brown hair about Kageyama’s height approach Nishinoya. They watched as the grin slowly faded on Noya’s face, instantly knowing that first year had asked who Daichi was. “You three really wanna know who Daichi was?” He watched them all nod. “Then get over here.” Several squeaks rung in the ears of Asahi as the high schoolers ran over. It took about three minutes for Ukai to tell them about Daichi, nobody putting a word to add because, well, Ukai did a good job of covering everything about him.

After practice, Asahi and Suga left together, walking down the streets, silent. Then Asahi piped up, stopping in his tracks. “It’s nice he got into a college in Tokyo, but he should talk to us sometimes… at the very least shoot an email or text once in a while…” Suga stopped, looking to Asahi. He nodded and then the two continued walking. They felt the awkward veil of silence pass over them until Asahi dared speak again. “It’s the middle of February, it’s been several months.”  
  
“And I’m still not over him,” Suga whispered in the middle of Asahi’s words.  
  
“I’m not bothered by the fact we don’t see him in person, I’m bothered by the lack of communication as a whole.” He sighed, looking up to the sky. They continued to walk, again in silence. Suga felt a buzz in his pocket, discovering he had a phone call. The dark brown eyes curiously peeked over at who it was just before the phone was answered.  
  
“Hello?” He smiled, looking to Asahi, “Hello, Shimizu! I’m great, thanks. How’s Tokyo?” They were both always pleased to receive calls from Shimizu, and they were both always satisfied that she kept her communication. Nobody made snide comments about her or Daichi. Not even Tsukishima could make a snide comments about Daichi to them. “The team is getting stronger, and if you’re available, they have a game next weekend.” Asahi knew she was asking where it was. “Nekoma. Which is really convenient to you, speaking you live in Tokyo.” He grinned, looking down then back up. Suga waited a few more moments before bidding her goodbye, “See you soon, and no, I won’t tell the boys,” he paused, “Mhm, bye-bye!” He closed his phone and shoved it into his pocket again. A grin was spread from ear to ear on Asahi, making Suga’s teeth show even more.

It was officially next Saturday, and Suga was just waking up so he could go to Nekoma for the team. His legs dangled off the side of the bed as he pulled on a sweatshirt and some blue skinny jeans, standing up the slide his shoes on. Just as he was about to walk out the door he saw something shiny catch his eye. Room key, right. How could he forget?  
  
With that, he walked out and met up with Asahi, the two of them marching to Karasuno together down the street. They arrived at the same time as a madly sprinting Hinata, who’d gotten much faster than Kageyama in the past year. The two of them began bickering to each other, Tanaka splitting them apart. When Coach Ukai walked up to the group, he gave them the rundown, then everybody climbed into the bus to leave for Tokyo.

 

She hadn’t told anybody, but she kept in touch with Daichi, they were in the same college after all. And she told Daichi about the Nekoma practice match, and how she was going. Without deny, Shimizu was a bit of a schemer, conceiving a plan to get Daichi to go watch the Nekoma game, but it wasn’t going to be a light trip. She slid her phone into her purse, and walked out the door of her flat to go catch the game.

 

As the bus pulled up to the school, everybody climbed out, making more of a commotion then they probably should have, as per usual. But everybody shut their mouths, or more or less, went silent by letting their jaws fall off their hinges the second they saw Kiyoko Shimizu standing at the gate, holding a tub with cookies in it. Tanaka and Noya both were about to run towards her, gathering their composure, and instead walking over. They both smiled and then, just as if they were going to normally greet her, they both clung to her with a “Shimizu-senpai!!”  
  
After finally shaking the boys off of Shimizu, the group all headed inside. Hinata was very pleased to see Kenma again, and Lev was very pleased to see Hinata. Everybody had their reunions, but Suga couldn’t help but be a bit unfocused. He sat with Shimizu and Asahi while the players warmed up, Shimizu thumbing her phone which was carefully transferred from her purse to her pocket. With delicate fingers she slid it open and pressed buttons, she could do it blindly since she’d memorized certain movements to send a text saying ‘Hi’ to Daichi.  
  
Abruptly, she stood and looked to the two men, “Excuse me,” she calmly said before walking off. Once she was a safe distance she called Daichi. “Hello.” The girl slightly smiled as she heard Daichi pick up, “Come to Nekoma.” She didn’t give him time to ask why, simply hanging up. As she walked back to the boys, she couldn’t help but be slightly pink in the cheeks. I mean, who couldn’t help but feel like that after they’d organized the cutest reunion of high school friends.

  


Daichi was now standing in front of the gates of Nekoma, completely confused why Shimizu demanded he come here. With a quick adjustment of his black hat, he walked through the gates, feeling very uneasy about this. He didn’t have permission to be here, yet he was. Daichi looked in every angle to the shorter girl, then caught glimpse of a gym with a cracked open door. Ah, there we go. He carefully made his way to the gym, opening the door very calmly. Just as he stepped in he saw what was going on. A Nekoma/Karasuno practice match. But that wasn’t the only thing he saw. Sugawara Koushi and Asahi Azumane were sitting beside Shimizu. His dark eyes were set on Suga for a good minute before their eyes finally locked.  
  
Sugawara leapt off the bench and ran towards Daichi, full blast. Halfway there he screamed out Daichi’s name, and then leapt towards him. Just in time the slightly taller one had caught Suga in his arms, looking at him with wide eyes. The game stopped as soon as Hinata ran off the court towards the two, Kageyama slowly walking after him. “Hey, get back here…” was all he could choke out. Nishinoya and Tanaka were rushing towards them right behind Kageyama, Ennoshita, Yamaguchi, Tsukki, Asahi, the rest of them all following. The first years stood there puzzled, just like the first years at Nekoma.They all clung onto Daichi, Suga making sure to hog him mostly for himself.  
  
After a good two minutes, they were all pried off and told to get back to playing the game. All except Suga, who was still hanging around Daichi’s wait with his legs, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Slowly, Daichi’s hand crept up to press to Suga’s cheek. The two looked at each other closely, making sure nothing changed horribly. Suga pressed at Daichi’s left cheek to make sure the tooth was still missing, which it was. Daichi looked to make sure Suga’s eyes were still a mellowed honey color. It felt like many things that were long gone were being pieced back together, until Suga accidentally blurted out something horribly embarrassing.  
  
“I have missed you a million times more than anybody…” It was just a whisper, but Daichi heard it, he could tell by the way his jaw tensed for a half a second. But he relaxed again, looked at Suga, and then whispered back.  
  
“I did too, you know.” His cheeks got a pink blush dusted upon them as Suga pulled his head back a tad to look at him better. “You’re not the only one who can be horribly romantic, Suga,” he grinned. The two stayed how they were for a couple second before Daichi put him down. They were smiling at each other like idiots in junior high before being started by a whispering Tanaka right between their faces.  
  
“Just kiss already.” Daichi’s head snapped to Tanaka, who was long gone before he could look at him. Suga just smiled really small, cheeks pink as he walked outside the gym. Of course, the immediate reaction to that was for Daichi to go after the silver haired boy to see what he was up to.  
  
“Suga, why did you come out here?”  
  
He was grinning, not his usual grin, the unsettling, deviant grin. “To do what Tanaka suggested,” he hummed, cupping Daichi’s cheeks in his hands, putting him in for a really quick kiss. The second Suga pulled away was the second after their lips touched, and Daichi burst into laughter. Suga was obviously too confident on that, and definitely was planning for that to go differently. “Sorry, I, uh,” he started, finding himself at a loss for words.  
  
“Nervous?” Suga simply nodded. “It’s fine, I am too,” he whispered, softly pressing his lips to Suga’s again. After a couple seconds they pulled away, both of them staring into the eyes of the other. The connection of their worlds was something neither of them had experienced before, but they both loved it.  
  
And as the same time, they smiled, their foreheads pressed together, and they whispered, “I’ve been waiting to do that for so long.”


End file.
